Legends of Minecraftia-The Doctor's Son
by Henry Townsend
Summary: A story of a man... a man, who has lost his children... on a quest to retrieve them! but there will be loss, and recovery! -REVIVED!- OCs no longer accepted.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Only my second story, don't hate! xD lol.

In a house on a desolate plane in the middle of Minecraftia, a man is sitting on a chair. He is 23 years old, approximately 5 feet, 8 inches, and has a black trench coat on. His straight black hair hangs over his ice-blue eyes, ever watching. He is guarding his wife, Alice, and his children, Günner and Katerina as they sleep. His name is Jens Dragonslayer, and he loves his family more than his own life.

It is now morning, and he hears a rustle near the bed and his head jerks around. He relaxes. It is only Alice, who is just now waking up. He watches lovingly as his redheaded 5-foot-5 wife rubs the sleep from her eyes. He stands up and kisses her lightly. She smiles up at him.

They turn toward the kids' beds.

"Aren't they so cute when they sleep?" Alice asks sleepily, as she slips her hand into Jens'. She looks at him happily, her warm chocolate-brown eyes still waking up.

"They certainly are. We made two good-looking kids." He smiles as he squeezes her hand lightly. They stare into each other's eyes for a while, and were happy. Then, Günner turned in his bed, and stood up.

"Guten Morgen, Daddy," Günner says brightly. Jens and Alice taught both of their children German.

"Guten Morgen, Günner. Did you sleep well?" Jens replies as he ruffles his son's brown hair. Günner is 8 years old and is a very playful, yet polite, person. He had inherited his mother's eyes.

"Yes I did, thank you for asking." He looks outside to the rolling plain. "Can I go outside?"

Jens is about to say no, but Alice replies before he can. "Sure, but bring some of the cooked pork chops, and don't go so far that the house chunk unloads. Oh, and wear a jacket!" she yells after him as he runs from the room.

Her yelling wakes up Katerina, who jumps out of her bed, her stone sword in her hand, the eyes she had inherited from her father probing the room darkly. She is the more serious, mature sibling. After she saw that it was only her mom, the sword she had received for her 9th birthday returned to its spot next to her bed. "Oh, Guten Morgen Mother. Guten Morgen, Father."

"Guten Morgen, Katerina." They reply.

"May I roam the fields?" she asks.

Jens decides, why the hell not. "Sure, but bring your sword, and make sure your brother doesn't get into any trouble."

"Yes, Father." She picks up her sword gently and sheaths it at her hip. As she exits, she grabs her dark green jacket.

Then, all was quiet in the house. Jens notices that Alice was looking a bit sad. "Is there something wrong, Alice?"

"Well, yeah. I guess there is. Oh, it's not you," she says as she sees the alarm in his face. "It's just that it's gotten a bit boring around here." She sighs as she looks around the house. "It's always the same routine: get up, wake the kids up, they go outside, they come inside for dinner, and then we sleep. And the landscape doesn't help, what with it being flat for miles and miles around. I guess I'm just bored."

Jens stands up and kisses her deeply. When it breaks, he says, "I feel the same. I'm just glad that I'm with you."

This time, it is Alice who starts the kiss, going deeper than before. It lasts for 15 seconds, but was interrupted by a strange sound. They break apart.

"What…" Alice says confusedly.

Jens grabs his Ender Sword, waiting for an attack. Then, Günner and Katerina burst through the door.

"Father, we heard a strange noise, and then a blue box appeared. It said 'Police'. What is it?" Katerina asks.

"I do not know… Let's go see."

They all start towards the door. When they got outside, there was nothing to be seen. Then, they looked behind them.

And saw a TARDIS.

With the Doctor.

And he was glowing gold.

To be continued! So yeah, what did yall think? Review! BTDubs, OC's accepted, first come first serve, in following format:

Name:

Sex:

Age:

Height:

Personality:

Random:

Thanks for reading! Jens Out!

*BOOP*


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Chapter 2, woo! Oh, and sorry to all the fans who will be disappointed, but for now, the spot of "Doctor's Companion" is taken! Hope Greene belongs to LOTRPJOHP13133. Enjoy!

Jens shakes his head. It must have been a trick of the light, the Doctor wasn't glowing at all. He watches as the brown haired, bowtie wearing Timelord steps out of the TARDIS, followed by a kind-looking girl of about 5' 6". The Doctor steps toward Jens, and casts a critical eye over his frame.

He then puts out his hand and says, "Hello. I'm the Doctor, and this is Hope Greene, my companion. I don't think we've met before?" He had a British accent.

Jens stands there for a moment, looking suspiciously at the Doctor. "We have no need for a doctor. Why are you here?"

This time, the girl speaks. "Well, he's not _that_ kind of doctor. He helps people who are having trouble with, well, aliens."

"We have no need for that, either. No aliens around here." Jens says, looking to Alice to see what she thought. She shakes her head, and squeezes his hand.

"Oh really? Then where are your children?" the Doctor asks.

Time seems to stop as Jens and Alice realize that their kids are nowhere to be found. They looked across the entire plain, calling Günner's and Katerina's names until Alice began to sob and put her face into Jens' shoulder. He strokes her back consolingly as he says, very calmly to cover the urge to carve designs into the Doctor's face for bringing this upon them, "How did you know to come here?"

"I've got a psychic paper. Got a message on it. Your children have been taken prisoner by the Daleks, a race that shows no mercy. It's actually quite out of character for them…" He trails off into thought. As he does so, Jens notices something.

"What's with the bowtie?" he asks confusedly.

"Oi! First off, bowties are cool. And second, why are you worried about criticizing my bowtie if your kids are missing?"

Jens shakes his head. "So are you going to help us get our kids back, or not, Doctor?"

"Come on to my TARDIS, then we can talk."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Made chapter 3 same day as chapter 2 so no OC's from after chapter 2, sorry. Hope Greene belongs to LOTRPJOHP13133. Oh, and I've been forgetting disclaimers! I do not own Doctor Who, Minecraft, or Stephen King. Don't ask about that last one. READ ON!

As they walk towards the blue box, Alice grips Jens' hand tightly. He rubs the back of her hand with his thumb gently to show that he is as worried and confused as she is about this. But when they get to the doors of the TARDIS, he is in for an even bigger shock.

As they enter the Type 40 Time and Relative Dimension in Space transporter, he just freezes.

"Go ahead. I know what you're thinking," the Doctor says with a smile.

"What the hell. It's bigger on the inside! That's… impossible!" The look on his face makes Alice laugh despite their predicament.

"Oh boy, here we go…" Hope says with a smile.

"Well," the Doctor began, "it's _technically _impossible, according to you humans' laws of physics. But humans haven't seen everything. The planet I come from is called Gallifrey, and we developed a certain technology. You are actually in a separate dimension…"

As he drones on about timey-wimey stuff, Jens asks Hope if he does this a lot.

"Actually, this is his favorite part about meeting new people. He likes to talk about stuff no one else knows, and sound clever. Don't be surprised if he talks for ten minutes straight." She laughs at the end of this, but then catches herself, remembering why Jens and Alice were here. She then walks over to a couch and picks up _Cell_ by Stephen King.

With the Doctor still droning on, Jens decides to take a look at the center console of the TARDIS. He reaches out to touch something, but as he was about to, the Doctor grabs his arm.

"Rule one. Don't touch _anything_ in the TARDIS. That button you almost pressed would have sent us back three hours, you would probably have contact with yourself, creating a paradox, therefore ripping a hole in space and time. So, DON'T TOUCH THINGS."

Jens backs away and sits on the couch with Alice. She looks shaken, but it must be the influence of the Doctor that makes her look a bit calmer. He takes her hand as the Doctor began touching things on the central column. Jens jumps as the TARDIS begins making a strange whooshing noise.

"You do know that if you took off the brakes it wouldn't make that noise, right?" Hope says to the Doctor. He shakes his head.

"Now why would I want to do that? I like that noise!" he exclaims as he adjusts his bowtie.

Jens shakes his head. He wasn't a fan of bowties.

"Oh, here you go. Sorry that seat is so hard." The Doctor pulled out a shiny silver thing with a green tip and pointed it at the seat. It suddenly became softer.

"What the hell? What is that thing?" Jens bursts out, looking suspiciously at the thing.

"It's my sonic screwdriver. It does things," he said. "So! Let's go find your kids! Allons-Y!"

Hey guys I'm back! Before I get rage from other Whovians, yes, I know that the 11th Doctor doesn't say "Allons-y!" I just felt like it. So yeah! Review if you want, OC's accepted like so!

Name:  
Sex:  
Age:

Eyes:

Hair: (color and style please)  
Height:  
Personality:  
Random:

Cya!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello guys! Yeah, I know only one person really is reading it now and it sucks. I REALLY need OC's so if you read this, _please _submit one! Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jens, Alice, Günner, and Katerina. Doctor Who belongs to the BBC geniuses and Minecraft to Notch and Mojang. Also, I don't own the reference. Cookies to those who get it. Hope belongs to LOTRPJOHP13133. READ ON!

When the whooshing sound stops, everyone gathers at the doors. When he opens them, Jens nearly jumped.

"We moved!" he exclaimed, aghast. He put his foot out and touched the ground to make sure the Doctor wasn't shitting him, and found it solid. "What the-"

"TRUCK!" Alice yelled, as a semi-truck painted with red and blue flames barreled down, narrowly avoiding them.

"Oops. Kinda parked on the highway…" the Doctor said sheepishly. "Get out, I'll fix it."

They all clambered out of the TARDIS, and it then disappeared. A few seconds later, it reappeared, this time next to the interstate, not on it. He then stepped out and straightened his tie. "Allons-y!"

As they approached a tall building, Jens' and Alice's hands meet again. He holds onto it like it's his lifeline. Not really his fault; she is the only thing left from his old life in Superflatia.

"So, where are we?" Alice asks, trembling slightly from just the fact that their world had been turned upside down in the span of twenty minutes.

"We…" the Doctor says, spinning around to face the building, "are in the middle of nowhere, next to a big building." He pulls out the sonic screwdriver and points it at the building. It makes a whirring noise, and when it stops, he flicks it outward and it expands. He leers at it, looking like he's expecting to see something. "Dalek DNA is all over the place. They were definitely here."

Jens thinks for a moment, then says suspiciously, "you said Daleks were like squids in a robotic shell. Metal doesn't have DNA. What do you mean, their DNA is everywhere?" As he says this, he sees Hope shaking her head wildly, her dirty-blonde hair swinging around.

"_Well_," he says, "I put it that way so you could understand it. The way I could tell a Dalek had been here was that the sonic screwdriver picked up faint levels of Hecht radiation, which Daleks just love, and since there's no reason for it to be here…"

As he prattles on about this, that, and the other, Hope walks over to Jens and says, "You should know better than to get him started on things like this."

After the Doctor was done with his monologue, they all walked towards the building, the Doctor holding his sonic out in front of him, still making the noise, but it was pulsing this time. "If you hear it get really loud, it means a Dalek is close…"

They continue on through the building, passing a little glass display case. As they walk farther, the sound of the sonic fades a little. They turn around to see what the Doctor was doing. He was standing in front of the display case, looking like a child on Christmas, and a red bucket on his head.

Jens looks at him, and says, "What in the name of sanity do you have on your head?"

"It's a fez! I wear a fez now. Fezzes are cool," he says, wringing his hands.

"Are you _ever_ going to be able to just walk past a fez without putting it on? You honestly look ridiculous," Hope chided. This had apparently happened many times before.

"Nah. But for now, let's hunt some Daleks!"

Hello, me again. I know, sigh

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, still trying to survive freshman year, and got stuff at the house to do. But yeah! Follow &amp; favorite if ya want to, or not. OC's are still being accepted in the same format as last chapter. I'm too lazy to type it in lol. Byeee!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Me again! Hope I'm not bothering you with my updates xD but yeah! I do **_**not**_** own Doctor Who, Avenged Sevenfold, or Minecraft. Hope belongs to LOTRJOHP13133 and Xena belongs to xEnderAwesomex.**

** READ ON!**

As they enter the darker depths of the building, Hope begins humming the chorus of "Dear God" by Avenged Sevenfold. The tune makes Jens feel slightly depressed; the way it goes makes him feel like something was missing, reminding of his little Günner and brave Katerina. A tear almost escapes his eye, but he blinks it away quickly. He does not want to start right here, right now.

Up ahead, the Doctor suddenly stops. Hope runs into him. "Oww, you really need to-"

"SHHH! The Sonics picking up some type of reading… It's not Dalek, it says something about End particles…"

"Aw shit." Jens pulls out his diamond sword, and Alice does the same. Jens looks around wearily, while she stands at his back, turning with him so he was always protected. "Please no, no, no…"

For once, the Doctor was confused about something. "What are End particles? Hmm…"

As he says this, a shape falls from the ceiling. It seems almost fluid, the way it twist and turns and then has a sword at Jens' neck. At the same time, a kind of zipping noise is heard and there are three Endermen with iron swords at everyone else's neck. The sword at Jens' neck is a pale white color; the color of End Stone. The eyes peering from beneath the black silk hood are a glowing purple. At this, he notices that he can actually _look _into his attacker's eyes, so it wasn't an Enderman. A feminine voice asks, "Who are you, and why are you here?"

"Well, actually, I'm the AGCK" the Doctor ends the sentence when the Enderman's sword tightens around his neck.

"I asked him, not you, Doctor," she says as her purple eyes flash towards him. She then looks back to Jens, obviously waiting for an answer still.

"I…" he clears his throat and starts again. "I am Jens Dragonborn. I am the son of Ag-kayel, the third and final great Dragon King before Kal-Tornak took the throne by force. I am the one with the Voice, and I can slay a thousand Turned Endermen with a single word." His eyes pulse with the same purple energy as in hers. "I am the true inheritance of the Ender Throne."

The girl emits a little gasp and immediately lowers her sword. She then puts it in the scabbard of the same material. She then sinks to one knee, head bowed, and says, "Master. Please forgive me."

He touches her shoulder, and says, "Young one. You have harmed us in no way, you were just protecting your Tribe. There is no reason that I would be mad. Now stand, and show us your face."

She hesitantly stands, and lowers her hood. It reveals a beautiful pale white face, with long black hair and a magenta highlight. She looked about eleven, but was tall for that age. She has the End glow in her eyes, showing that she had acquired the ability to teleport. The Ender sword still hung at her side.

"Where did you come by that sword, young one?" he asks with a certain curiosity.

"The remaining Elders gifted it to me, Master," she replies. She draws it and offers the handle to Jens. "The rightful king deserves his ancient sword."

He pushes it back to her gently. "If the Elders thought you deserved it, then you must keep it." He gives her the respectful Ender salute, and she blushes.

"You flatter me, Master."

Alice then walks up to Jens and whispers in his ear "You better not be flirting with her."

He smiles.

**Ayo me again! I know, "Gah just leave me alone!" Welp you're not going to be that lucky for a while! Thanks to all the people who submitted OC's, cookies for you. Oh yeah they're still being accepted! Same layout as chapter 3. I'm way too lazy.**

**Dragonborn out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I own nothing but my brainchildren (Jens, Alice, kids) **

**OC's belong to LOTRJOHP13133 and xEnderAwesomex.**

__"Well… don't let me be the moment spoiler or anything, but… your kids are still missing!" the Doctor says impatiently. The sword is still at his throat, and he is starting to lose his temper.

"Oh… I'm so sorry!" Xena then proceeds to speak in a strange language. "'etlh SoHvaN noN veqlargh Enders, vI'ogh lan!"*

The true Endermen sheath their swords at once. They then turn towards their master and await orders. "nuq 'oH bidding, pIn'a'?" *

"Follow." The single word seems to be understood by the Endermen, for they then place themselves into formation: one on either side and one in back of Xena.

"Then let's go!" the Doctor whips out his sonic and presses a button that makes it resume the pulsing noise, which means that it was still scanning for anything Dalek related. The pulse is still at a steady level, about two per second.

They descend into the dark depths of the building. The air is getting a bit thicker, and the smell of rotten flesh is pervading the hallway in front of them. Abandoned burnt-out torches and broken swords litter the edges of the hall. It gave off a desolate feeling, like it had never been bustling full of humans going about their business, not a care in the world. It made Jens kind of sad, to think of it. He decided to stop. He instead thought of the pet ocelot they had had, which at first made him happy, but he then remembered that they hadn't fed him yet when they had to leave. He nearly lost it then and there, but the training he had received under the True Ender Order helped him control it.

They then hear the pulsing increase. Everyone rushes to the Doctor, waiting to see what was going on. The Endermen draw their swords in perfect sync, Xena's sword solidifies in her hand, Jens and Alice both draw their swords, and Hope pulls out a sonic blaster, set to stun. They all face the door that the Doctor had stopped at.

"Doctor… what's in there?" Alice asks shakily. She looks scared, but murderously so. She was willing to destroy whatever had taken her children.

"It's detecting Dalekanium. It's the material that Dalek shells and spacecraft are made from. It's saying that there's loads of it in there…" he then scans the door. It unlocks with a click. "They aren't making any noise, which is odd…"

He raises his screwdriver to chest level and kicks in the door. They are met with an earsplitting wail of one word repeating:

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE! EX-TER-MIN-ATE! EX-TER-MIN-ATE!"

Then came the lasers. They slammed themselves against the wall, and the shield the Doctor had made at the last minute. He yells over the chaos, "OI! You fat metal cans! Stop firing at me, you know that you will never get through them."

Out of the shadows, a large metal can floated towards them. It was painted blue, had a single eyestalk with a glowing blue eye at the end, and two lights on its top dome.

"TAR-GET I-DENT-I-FIED. YOU ARE THE DOOOC-TOOOR." The eye scanned him up and down. "WE DO NOT KNOW WHY YOU ARE HEEE-YUUH." The way it ended sentences sent a chill down Jens' spine. He did not like these beasts, not one bit.

"Oh, shut up!" Hope yells. "We know that you took these kind people's children! We want them back!"

"WHAT THE FE-MALE SAYS IS TRUE! WE DID TAKE THE DRA-GON-BORN'S CHILDREN! BUT THEY WERE TAKEN FROM US BY THE CY-BER-MEN!"

At that, the word "RE-TREAT" was sounded. The Daleks retreated to a giant disk that was smashed into the wall from the outside.

"Don't let them away!" Jens almost screams. But what happens next silences him.

Later, he would say it almost happened in slow motion. The Daleks were at the disk. The Doctor had moved his sonic, presumably to set to "destroy Dalek". A single Dalek turned and fired its laser.

And hit Alice square in the chest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Back again! Sorry for that cliffhanger last chapter… not really. XD I own nothing but my characters. Might be a tad bit longer than my previous chapters… SO WHAT IF I LIKE THE NUMBER 7! Xena belongs to xEnderAwesomex, Hope belongs to LOTRJOHP13133. And apologies to anyone attached to Alice… **

As the Dalek ship starts to fly away, Jens feels something stir inside him. It is the rage at the Daleks. The call of the Dragonborn is irresistible. He feels a Shout rising in his throat. He bellows it out with all his soul; all his rage.

"AHKMET DU RANGR!"

A massive bolt of lightning slams into the Dalek ship. It goes careening away and crashes into the field about three hundred yards away. A ball of flame goes up into the sky.

Jens rushes to Alice; the Doctor is already there. She is weakly reaching up her hand towards him and says, "you… never told… me about," she coughs "being a Dragonborn." She looks at him sadly. "I thought you… trusted me."

"I do! I didn't tell you because it seemed unimportant at the time. I'm sorry, I should have." Tears are running down his face as he holds her hand.

"Tell Günner and Katerina… that they will see me again someday…" a final puff of breath, and her hand slips out of his. She is dead.

Jens sits there for a while crying over his dead wife's body, not even caring that there are others watching. He cries, remembering all the times they sat on their porch, watching their kids playing in the superflat. He remembers bringing home the ocelot, found oddly in the middle of nowhere, and her happiness at seeing it. He remembers her bliss at finding out that she was pregnant a second time. He remembers her saying yes when he proposed. He cries.

The Doctor puts his hand on Jens' shoulder. "She was special. Most people die instantly when shot by a Dalek. She held on long enough to see you one last time. That was… extraordinary."

Jens spins around, slams the Doctor's head with the pommel of his sword, and when the Doctor falls, he holds the tip of the sword to his neck. "I have half the mind to behead you where you lay, Doctor! It is YOUR fault she died! If you hadn't have lowered your shield, SHE WOULD STILL BE F*CKING ALIVE!"

The Doctor rubs his head where the pommel had hit him and winces. "Yes. It _was _my fault. I've been contemplating this for a minute now. I shouldn't have let my old anger get ahold of me. I shouldn't've lowered the shield. And not to sugarcoat your predicament, but they made me send my entire planet away where even I can't see it ever again." He shook his head. "I'm so sorry she had to die."

Jens lowers the sword. Xena hesitantly puts her arm around his shoulder. Hope just kneels next to Alice's body, unsure of what to do. The Endermen were all standing near Xena, looking sad in the half-light. After a while, Jens rises from his kneeling position and says, "Doctor… can we go back and bury her in Minecraftia? She would have wanted that."

"Yes. I can do that. Let's go. But first, we need to find out what happened to the Daleks." He pulls out the sonic and points it at Alice. She disappears in a flash of green light. "She's in the TARDIS now. She will be safe there."

They all start towards the door, except the Cult of the End. "We will meet you guys at the Dalek ship." A zipping noise is heard, and a puff of purple smoke, and they are gone. They have teleported away.

As they walk outside, they notice that it is getting dark. The Doctor is flipping his sonic screwdriver absentmindedly. Hope has her hands in her pockets, looking glumly at the ground. They start running when they hear yells of help.

When they get there, they see that a single Dalek had survived, and had stunned the Cult. It blasted the sonic as they approached. "YOU WILL LET ME E-SCAPE AND YOU CAN HAVE YOUR FRIENDS BACK!"

"Xena!" Jens calls out.

"YOU WILL NOT SPEAK!" it points its blaster at Jens.

It fires.

**The following cliffhanger has been provided by JD Productions, LLC. Thank you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Microsoft sucks. ;-; it deleted this chapter twice now. NO MORE OCs, SORRY. It's too much to keep up with. Chapter 8!**

As the laser flies towards him, a shape falls from the ceiling. A proton shield appears from the figure's hand. The bolt bounces off the shield and hits the Dalek square in the eyestalk, destroying him. Jens backs away from the shape, which he can now see has a feminine posture and frame. "What the… who are you?"

The girl turns towards him, and what he sees astonishes him. The knee-length black hair, the large turquoise eyes, the sarcastic look; they all suggested the impossible. "You know me. You really let yourself go, Jens. Hunting Daleks?"

"…Journey?" The single word holds a thousand memories, a thousand lifetimes of agonizing closeness to the girl he had loved during the war. As he thinks of this, he experiences an intense flashback.

**Enter the Flashback!**

As the rain thudded on their enchanted jackets, Jens can hear her breathing. Even though she was breathing almost silently, his Dragonborn senses were more sensitive than that of an average human. Not that he would call her average.

They were watching the End field from next to an abandoned and nearly destroyed obsidian tower. He slowly attempted to inch his hand towards hers. As his fingers meet her palm, she retracts. "Sorry, but no."

It didn't really affect him, he had been denied so many times before.

As they sit there waiting for a turned Enderman to show his face, he thought of all the things he liked about her, like the fact that no matter what, she would be there. Then, she stands up.

"What are you doing?" he hisses at her. She seems to have no reason to be standing up.

"Oh, I'm just bored. We should take a walk. Stretch out my legs, ya know?" She grabs his hand and pulls him up. She starts to walk backwards, still looking at him and not where she is going. As she does, she trips and falls into a hole. "Aw crap."

"You really do need to be more careful, you know," he says as he helps her out.

"Yeah, because I'm totally doing this on purpose, just wanting to be stuck in a hole," she says, rolling her eyes but still smiling.

Then, a zipping noise is heard. A turned Enderman, identifiable by the red eyes, appears. It throws its sword at them, and it narrowly missed Jens. "FUS… RO DAH!" he shouts, sending the Enderman careening backwards. It then throws a primed TNT at the tower, and teleports away.

"Oh, don't worry about the tower. Obsidian has a great blast resistance," Journey says as Jens looks agitatedly at the tower. Then a boom is heard. Nothing happens. "Told ya…"

He smiles at her. "Looks like you're right again."

"I'm always right," she laughs. Then, out of nowhere, a great cracking is heard. The tower is falling. Towards them.

Jens doesn't notice it though. Even though his Dragonborn hearing can hear the tiniest of sounds, the largest ones sometimes just don't register for him.

"Look out!" Journey pushes him out of the tower's path, but doesn't make it out herself. The tower fell on her.

"NOOO…"

**End le flashback**

"How are you here? This is impossible!" he exclaims, scared that this is just a dream. He has had many recurring nightmares about losing her; he doesn't want this to be one.

"Well… I kinda had stolen a Time Vortex Manipulator from the Turnie's base," she says, referring to the nickname they had used for the Turned Clan. "You see, for you it has been what, six years? Seven? Well, as the tower fell on me, I used the Manipulator to jump to now. For me, the tower just now fell."

"Well then you know nothing about the past seven years. I ended up marrying Alice and had kids. They were taken by the Daleks."

"Really? Alice? I didn't know you had a thing for her," she says. She wasn't Alice's biggest fan back in the day.

"She's dead now. Killed by a Dalek," he says. The pain is still fresh.

"…Oh. I'm so sorry," she says. She grasps his hand, seeing his sadness. She may not have liked him in the way he wanted her to, but she did care about him.

"Which is why I will claim retribution on whoever has our kids."

**Whooo! It saved! No more OC's, I have to say it again, sorry. And sorry for the long wait for this chapter. JD OUT**


	9. Chapter 9

** Hey guys! Wow I use that a lot. Chapter 9! Spread the word to any fellow Whovians or Minecraftians that this story exists! I own neither. Journey belongs to leslina4life, Hope belongs to LOTRJOHP13133, and Xena belongs to xEnderAwesomex. READ ON!**

As he sits there looking at Journey, Xena clears her throat. "Well, thank you for protecting my master and helping free my people, but can we _please_ get moving? I'm becoming restless."

"Is that… _jealousy_ I'm detecting in your voice?" Hope asks with a grin. The murderous glare Xena gives her makes her laugh out loud.

"Actually, the Ender girl makes a good point. We need to leave as soon as possible if we are to find the Cybermen."

Jens' eyes narrow as he turns toward the Doctor. "Is that what this whole adventure means to you? You get to fight all of your enemies? Do my kids mean _nothing_ to you?"

"No… that's not at all what I meant at all!" his face twists in confusion as he tries to think of what to say. "What I meant was…"

"No! All that you care about is the fact that you get to have your own revenge on whatever they did to you! This isn't about me! It's always YOU! That's why you always have your companions, you don't care about if they get to see the universe or anything, it's only because you are lonely!"

That shuts him up. As they walk towards the TARDIS, the Doctor is silent. When they get in, he goes to the main console without a word. Jens then says, very slowly, "Can you please take me to the nearest spaceship depot?"

The Doctor nods and flips a lever. The TARDIS noises start up, and Jens feels sad that he will never hear those noises again. He had grown attached to the spacey timey wimey noises.

A few seconds later, they felt the TARDIS come to a stop. Jens then picked up the bag he had packed and walked towards the door. He looked back towards the crowd in the TARDIS. "Will anyone come with me? I need as many people as possible."

"I'll come," Journey says. "I don't want you to get yourself hurt."

"I will come as well," Xena says. She then said to her clan, "maHvaD laH bImej DaH!" The other Endermen disappeared, leaving behind some purple smoke.

"Jens, I bid you farewell." The Doctor hands him a piece of paper. "It's psychic. It will show anyone without proper training whatever they need to see that will help you."

"…Thank you." He hefts his bag over his shoulder and slips the paper into his pocket. He turns to the door and walks out. The door creaks shut behind him. Journey taps him on the shoulder and says, "That ship looks nice. We should get it."

"I agree, let's go."

**Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

** Eyo, JD here bringing you guy's chapter 10! Woo! It's come so far, from Jens' house to here. I know the last chapter was really short, so I'm going to try to make this one longer. Journey belongs to leslina4life, and Xena is xEnderAwesomex's. Enjoy!**

Jens walks up to the ship, looking it over for faults. He sees none, so he turns to the owner, who is giving him a dirty look. "I need this ship."

The owner stands up, and walks over to him. "Well yeh ain't gettin' this ship 'less yeh got money." He looks over Jens and his group. "Lemme guess, vagabonds? Well yeh don't look like teh type of people tuh carry 'round much money. Let's hope yeh got some, else yeh ain't gettin' it."

Jens pulls out the psychic paper and hopes that it works. "As you can see, I don't need money. I'll be taking that ship now."

The owner looked at the paper, and became ashen. "Oh… well yes of course yur Majesty. Ah am sorry for mah attitude to yeh earlier, I had no idea it wus you." He bows deeply. "Teh ship's yer's."

Jens nods in his direction. "It is of no fault to you. You were ignorant of the fact that I am royalty. Carry on." He walks up to the ship and opens the hatch. They all three walk in.

The ship is exceptionally clean. The control panel is free of junk and the floor is spotless. "Oh, this is going to be great!" Journey exclaims. She runs a hand over a panel and sits in one of the chairs. "So, are we just going to sit here all day, or actually do something?"

Jens sits down in the pilot's seat. He feels the controls with his hands. He thinks he has some idea as to how to fly this thing, but he knew he was probably less qualified than Journey, who had also never flown the type of craft they were in. he was relieved when Xena asked, "Sir, would you mind if I fly? I have flown modified versions of these, and this one has the same controls."

"Yes, you can fly. I have no idea how these controls work." He looks away in mock embarrassment as he says this. Journey laughs.

A few moments later, the ship is up in the air. Xena is delicately manipulating the controls like a pro. Jens is sitting in the captain's seat, while Journey is the gunner. They have been flying for at least thirty minutes when the first problem occurs. "Umm… Captain? Uh, I've lost control of the ship."

"What?! What do you mean?" he looks around and out the window. "We don't seem to be spinning wildly."

"Well, we aren't which makes me think that we are being remotely controlled. We are flying completely smooth, but our heading has adjusted by 2-2-0 degrees. I can't seem to control the control rockets."

Jens curses lightly. The fact that they are powerless and have no idea where they are going irritates him. He doesn't like being powerless. It is irritating, and he doesn't like being irritated. Being irritated also irritates him. He thinks of the paradox he just created. Paradoxes are also irritating.

To take his mind off of irritating paradoxes, he decides to ask questions. Questions soothe his irritated nerves. "So if our heading was adjusted 2-2-0 like you said, where would we end up?"

"We would be… with no path modifications…" Xena types into the console "we would end up on the planet Urk-Rhazok." She looks at the monitor closely. "It seems to be a giant floating mountain."

"Ugh." He rubs his head and sighs. "What can we do?"

"Nothing."

** Byeee! Hope ya enjoyed!**


	11. Chapter 11

**s HELLO! Yes, LoM is alive! It turns out that it never was dead, just in a coma and the Doctor who was taking care of it [10th :D] was able to revive it! Xena belongs to xEnderAwesomex, and Journey is leslina4life's. Enjoy!**

Jens facepalms "Damnit… can we really do nothing?!" He stands up and walks to the back, looking out the observatory window. He then turns to Journey, waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry, but no. They seem to have a tractor beam of some sort pulling us in," she says apologetically. "There is nothing we can do."

He slams a hand against the observatory window. "Can we not send out a message, some sort of SOS?"

Journey looks like she has an idea. "I know, why don't we send out a message, some sort of SOS?" She grins widely at Jens and turns to the comm board, typing in a channel number before picking up the earpiece. "This is Ensign Journey aboard the ISS Dragonborn. Requesting assistance in sector 4, coordinates 396, 712, 545. Unknown entity using tractor beam has disabled our sensors and controls, over." She pauses, as if listening. "Copy, PSS King Philip's Vengeance. Will be on standby awaiting your arrival." She turns and grins at him again. "We have someone coming to help!"

Xena, who had been sitting silently up to this point, stands up and yells "HIja! We are saved!" She smiles and sits back down.

Jens looks at her, a bit confused by the sudden outburst in the Ender language. He turns to the window again as a large, battered freighter mark 3 came out of hyperspace. His heart sunk. The ship just screamed pirates. He pulled out his diamond sword, just in case. Time seems to stop.

Suddenly, Journey shouts, "Everybody down, they're arming their lasers!" Jens hits the ground as a laser bolt hits the side of the ship, sending it careening off into space. He curses as a chair slams into his leg, breaking it. Xena screams in pain as Jens' sword flies from his hand and pierces her shoulder, stabbing through. Journey holds onto the edge of the comm unit. The King Philip's Vengeance pulls up alongside the Dragonborn after steadying it with a tractor beam, extending a boarding ramp that seals up against the hull and cuts a hole into it, allowing access from the vacuum of space.

A middle-aged man of about 5'7" and shoulder-length gray dreads comes through the hole, laser rifle in hand. He points it at Journey. "Give me everything of value you have, and I may just take you to be my slave instead of leaving you in this ship to die." He grins. "I may just take you with me anyways, your a pretty piece of flesh." He grunts as Jens slams into him from the side, and knocks him down. He punches Jens, sending him flying across the ship into a window, cracking it. The man grins, and pulls up his sleeve, revealing a motorized Exosuit. "Gotta love the tech." He then points it at Xena, who is now panting and sweating from the pain of the sword in her shoulder. "If you won't give me what I want, I guess I'll just kill the kid and take the other girl anyway. You shouldn't put your coordinates on a public comm band and not be prepared for something like this to happen." He aims at Xena's head, and…

Looks outside as his ship explodes into a flash of light. A sleek silver dart-like ship flies past the windscreen, firing bolt after bolt at the freighter, destroying it. The pirate yells in rage, running to the hole, only to be cut off by the automatic Vacuum Repair system, which projects a wall of solid light across the hole. He turns to Jens, rage showing clearly on his face. "You planned this! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LOSE SOMETHING YOU PUT YOUR WHOLE LIFE INTO?"

And then, a shaved man of about 6 feet walks into the hole, able to by parking his ship and extending his own boarding ramp. He drags his huge battle axe behind him, scratching the diamond-infused steel floor. "I think he does." He raises the axe and decapitates the pirate in a single, smooth, almost graceful swing. He then turns to the crew. "Come with me if you want to live."

**Yes, it's back! Review, follow, favorite, et cetera. :D Updates will be mixed between this and my Silent Hill fic, so don't expect everyday updates. Also, I'd like to thank user xEnderAwesomex. You've been reading all my updates and leaving reviews so I know what I need, thank ya! **

** -HT**


	12. Chapter 12

**HELLO READERERSSS! Welcome to chapter 2 of LoM: Revival! All seems well, so I'll just write words and stuff now!**

Jens limps over to the man, his broken leg throbbing with every step. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

The man lifts his war axe to rest on his shoulder, looking around the cockpit silently, as if he didn't hear the question. He walks over to Xena, whose hair was plastered to her skull by sweat. He bends down, and pulls the sword out. As she screams, he passses a hand over the wound, an arcane rune glowing under his hand. Her screams stop as the stab wound closes up.

"Did you hear me? I asked, who are you?" Jens picks up the sword from where the man had dropped it, holding it aggressively. The man just stands up, turns to Jens, and does the same to him, healing him with a runic symbol. He then says in a soft but dark voice, "Did you not hear me? I said, come with me if you want to live." At that, he turns to the open hole, walking into his Silver Dart X6 Starfighter without even turning to see if they were following.

Jens stares after him, he says, "Does he really think we are just going to follow him onto a random ship?" Journey walks to the hole. "I know I am, and if the past says anything, you're following me, and Xena will follow you. So yeah, I guess we are." She walks out without another word. Jens mutters, "Oh come on…" and follows her. Xena picks herself up and faithfully follows him. He shakes his head as he enters the sleek ship. The man is waiting for him, axe leaned against the wall and arms crossed. Journey is in front of him. He looks at Jens and asks, "You are the Dragonborn?" Jens nods, unwilling to speak to the man any more.

The man nods, and says, "My name is Cyon. I am here to help you on your quest to find your children."

Jens backs up, sword in guard mode. "How do you know about them…" he suddenly feels anxious of this Cyon fellow, unsure why he knew that they were there, why he saved them, how he knows of him being the Dragonborn. Cyon just stands there, nodding at him. "I know many things, Dragonborn. You do not need to know why, or how." He turns and walks away, yet again, expecting them to follow. They do.

When they get to the cockpit, he turns to them. "I am taking you to my mountain. I know you detected my presence, I am the one who took control of your ship. I have something that may be important to your quest." He falls to silence again, ignoring all questions asked. He types into a keyboard and pulls a lever down, activating the hyperdrive. The stars stretch and whiz past them, indicating their speed. Jens sits in a chair; Journey and Xena sit on either side of him. Xena mutters something in Enderian about trusting the wrong people when they pull out of hyperspace. The mountain of Urk-Rhazok looms in front of them, waterfalls pouring down the side. Xena gasps and Journey nods.

Cyon parks the ship on a large flat area. He then presses a button and the ramp slides down. As they walk out, Jens notices the strange tribal tattoo above his left ear. He thinks about asking about it but decides not to. It's not like he'll answer anyway.

When they get to the large medieval-style house, Cyon goes to a chest in the corner, standing still as he sorts through the items inside. He then pulls out a thin glass stick. "In your moment of greatest need, break this stick and help will arrive from a paternal figure unbeknownst to you." He hands the stick to Jens, who holds it delicately, afraid that it may break. Cyon notes this, and comments, "It will not break on accident. It will only break with purposeful hands." He then speaks to the whole group. "You may stay here for the night while I have a few friends of mine repair your ship. You may each have a room in this hall."

Jens is bursting with questions. Why help? How did he know all this? A paternal figure? What was this freakshow talking about? He is about to say something when Cyon turns and leaves down one of the long halls. He stands there for a second, when suddenly, Journey bursts out, "I am tired, come on. Let's pick our rooms and sleep."

A few hours later, Jens is laying in his bed, tired, but not sleeping. He can't sleep. He keeps turning it over, how Alice was his by the Dalek blast. How he could have saved her. He couldn't have.

He decides to give up on sleep and gets up to take a walk. He walks for a few minutes before coming to a balcony overlooking the lake at the bottom that ends in space. He stares off into the space for a while, when he hears a rustling behind him. He tenses and draws his knife. When he turns, he sees Xena in her purple nightgown. She nods at him and stands close next to him.

They are silent for a while, maybe five minutes. Then, she speaks. "Master… do you ever get the feeling that everything happens for a reason? And no matter how hard we try, we can't change anything?" She puts her hands on the support, her left close to his right.

Jens thinks for a second, then nods. "I guess it does. I mean, if i hadn't lost my Günner and Katerina, I would not have had the chance to find the last Ender Cult loyal to the true throne. Also, I wouldn't have found Journey again." He slides his hand a bit away from hers.

She looks at him "Master…" she looks away. He turns his head a little. "Yes, Xena?" She looks at the ground, and blushes. "I…" She can't seem to find the words to say. She decides to just let it all go with three short words. "I love you."

Jens freezes. He takes his hands off the rail and stands straight up. "Xena. I am 23 and you are 14. Almost ten years younger than me." He shakes his head. "I can't say I feel the same about you. I'm sorry." He turns to leave, stopping for a second. "It's best if you just let me go. I am never going to be the one for you." He walks off, leaving the sounds of sniffling behind him.

**:D PLOTTWIST nah not really just a surprise. xEnderAwesomex: Don't hate its my story u cant stahp me. POWER OF THE AUTHOR.**

** HT**


	13. Chapter 13

**Revival the Third! Enjoi.**

Jens wakes up after a restless night of tossing and turning, unable to sleep due to his conscience eating at him for how he left Xena out like that. When he gets up, he has dark rings around his eyes. He sighs at his reflection in the mirror. "Why did I react like that…" He knew the answer. "Dammit…" He likes her. Or at least he would, if she were at his age group. He thinks of her Ender-purple eyes, and how he could hear her crying as he walked away, and he grips the sink tightly.

After cleaning up, he puts on his Ender Robes and exits his room. As he walks, he thinks of how he will apologize. He has the whole thing planned as he enters the dining hall, and sees Cyon and Journey, but no Xena. Odd. Journey looks up grimly, holding a note. "I found this on Xena's door…" She hands the note to Jens.

"_Dear… well, everyone._

_I am sorry to say that I will be leaving you, or have left you by the time you read this. Don't worry, I'm not gone forever. I just need some time to myself to think about who I am. I may not be back in the group for a while, but if you need me, I will help. I'm sorry. _

_ -X"_

Jens takes a seat and leans his head into his hands, silent. Cyon shrugs and continues sharpening his axe. Journey puts an arm around Jens, who shrugs it off. A few minutes later he stands up. "Journey… We need to go. The longer we wait to strike at the Cybermen, the better the chance that they have done something to my children." At that, he stands up and faces Cyon. "Thank you for letting us stay here, and for the gift. I'm not sure if we'll meet again, so goodbye."

Cyon nods and replies, "You'd be surprised. I may just show up to help." He stands up as well. "Your ship is in the garage. You may need that if you want to get out of here."

Jens nods and starts off. As he walks to the garage, Journey puts a hand on his elbow, stopping him. "Do you know anything about why Xena left?" She wears an accusing look on her face, as if she already knows why.

He frowns and looks down at his feet guiltily as he replies, "Yes…" After a soft punch from Journey for more info, he continues, "She talked to me last night, and i may have reacted badly…"

Journey's mouth drops. "What did she say, and more importantly, how did you respond?" She grabs his arm again as he starts to walk off without answering her. "Jens. What happened."

He sighs and starts to explain it. "She said that she liked me. Actually, she said she loves me. I told her to give up because of age differences and that I'll never be the one for her…" He looks over at Journey to gauge her reaction, and what he sees makes him instantly regret telling her anything. She stares at him for a second before smacking him once across the face.

"You idiot! You really can be stupid!" She scowls and turns away from him. Before she walks away from him, she says, "If someone likes you… you don't just smash them into the ground and leave them to cry alone. Just think, how would you feel if I had done that to you every time you made a move on me?"

He sighs and nods.

**Ran out of idea juice for now lol. hope yall enjoyed, like and subscribe to become a bro today. here comes the brofist. MEHEEEEEEH.**

** HT**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! Here's the next chapter.**

Jens sighs as he sinks into the captain's chair, waiting for Journey to reappear after storming off. He hangs his head as he yet again thinks of how he left her out, and the way she was crying… he slams his hand down onto the armrest.

Journey walks in a second later with her arms crossed and drops into the navigator's chair silently. He tries to talk to her, but she refuses to even acknowledge his existence. He sinks deeper into the seat as she types in a few characters to set the vehicle in motion before standing up and walking to the observatory window.

Finally, she speaks. "She was one of the few people I could connect with… I hope you're happy with taking away one of my two friends." She turns around to face him. "You're such an idiot. She didn't love you as a partner. She saw you as a father. How could you have not seen it?!" She's yelling now, and without noticing, she had drawn her steel knife from behind her back.

He notices this and says, very cautiously, "Journey… Put the knife down…" He puts his hands up as he walks to her. "We don't need to kill anyone. She said that she'll be back."

She looks down at the knife in her hand. "Oh." She looks up at him before re-sheathing the knife at her side. She glares at him. "You're lucky that I don't run out too. The only reason I'm staying is because I don't think you can handle fighting the Cybermen alone." She turns away and sits down at the console again. She is silent the rest of the way to the Cyber Hub.

When they get close, she says, "We're here." She yanks the ship out of warp and powerslides it sideways into the loading bay, oddly without being fired at. Even more odd, the entire compound is still, silent. Nothing moves, nothing makes a noise. No Cybermen.

Jens notices this almost instantly and pulls out his sword, unsure if the silence is golden, or if there were more sinister meanings… Journey draws her knife again, the purple shimmer of enchantment glowing in the darkness. Despite their interaction earlier, she stays close to his side, even grabbing his arm when a metal beam falls with a loud clang. She looks at him. "It's so quiet… Why do you think that is?"

He shakes his head. "I don't know. The Cybermen usually use the head-on assault technique, so I'm thinking something along the lines of another group, maybe the Silence, came in and stopped them… But where would the others take my kids…" He shakes his head and pulls out his sonic probe, provided by the Doctor before they had left, and starts to scan for his children's vital signals, like heartbeat and DNA match. The sonic starts to whiz loudly as he points it toward a door. "They must be in here!"

He runs to the door. Right before he kicks the door in, Journey grabs his arm and yells "WAIT!" The door falls in with a clang. Inside, there are 4 Cybermen gathered around his children, two pointing blasters at their heads. There is a machine in the corner and discarded pieces of metal scattered around on the floor. Günner and Katerina are unconscious.

The Cyberleader holds a blaster to Günner's head and says in his robotic voice, "You will listen to our demands or your children will be deleted." The leader waits for a response. When there is none, he presses a button on his wrist, which lifts the wall behind him, revealing an army of 500 Cybers. "YOU WILL LISTEN."

Jens lowers his sword and puts his other hand behind his back, to his pocket. The army's sheer size terrifies him, and he could use some help right about now. He takes out the glass rod and snaps it. He then raises his hands above his head and yells out, "Fine! We will listen!" Then, to Journey, "Put the knife away. Swords won't help against metal guys anyway." She puts the knife away.

The Cyberleader walks up to the Dragonborn. "We need you to save us. Your DNA can liberate the Cyber race from the Rust. We took your children to see if your DNA transferred into them. It seems that you are the only way to save us. If you refuse, you will watch as everyone you love is deleted, then we will take your blood by force."

Suddenly, a familiar whirring noise is heard as a blue box materializes in the corner. It's the TARDIS! Jens almost laughs as the door opens, and he expects the Doctor to waltz out, acting confident, but nearly dies when a very familiar looking girl of about 20™ steps out, black hair and purple highlight flowing in the wind that the TARDIS had created. The girl draws her sword calmly and slices the chains holding the kids up and moves them into the TARDIS. She then walks up to Jens and smiles. "It's been awhile… Well, for me it has. I'll explain later, the time lock I put on the Cybermen is going to wear off soon."

Jens stares at her. "_XENA?_" Suddenly, the Cybermen start to move and fire at them. Journey does a frontflip into a Cyberman, ripping its blaster arm off. She then does a backflip onto the rafters and starts firing back at the Cybermen with her awkwardly improvised Arm-Gun™. Xena draws her Ender blade and shouts, "JIHDAQ!" As she shouts, mysterious characters appear in front of her as a shockwave travels across the room, killing any Cybermen close to her and messes the others up. Jens yells loudly as he draws his sword and runs at the Cyberleader. What he doesn't expect is for his plan to work. He swings the sword down and cuts the Cyberleader down the center of its brain. The machine falls to the ground limp.

The entire army goes haywire, and starts firing upon itself. Within moments, the ground is littered with dead machines. Jens, Xena, and Journey are the only ones left standing. Xena walks to Jens. "I think I need to explain."

Jens nods. She beckons to Journey to come closer as well. "When you turned me down six years ago, it kind of triggered an obsession. I needed to be good enough for you. I know it wasn't healthy, but I got over it. I got the Doctor to take me back six years so that I could come back as an adult, since age is what was keeping me from you." She smiles "Don't worry, six years is long enough to lose an obsession."

Jens nods again. "So you don't think you love me anymore." He sighs with mixed relief and sorrow. "I'm really sorry about how I left you out like that…"

She looks down at the ground. "It's fine, but… I stopped obsessing, but I don't think I stopped loving you…" She looks up to gauge his reaction, and if she had spoken too soon. She sighs in relief as he nods once.

"Been told twice in two days by the same person that she loves me, but under different conditions…" He smiles "I guess, since you're older now… I don't have to turn you down just yet."

He then hears a noise of exasperation from behind him. "Oh my god… you've got to be kidding me!" He turns to see Journey almost in tears. "I finally catch a break when my competition disappears, then she comes back! Jens, I wasn't denying you all those times I made it seem like I didn't want to be with you… I was playing hard to get! But I come to the wrong time after almost dying, and there's someone who I know will f*ck things up for me! When she left I thought I had the way paved clear, but _noooooo_ she had to come back with the only thing keeping you two apart gone!" She is crying now, but they are mixed tears of sadness and anger.

Jens holds his hands up as he approaches her slowly. "Journey, if you liked me you could have just said so in the beginning…"

She pushes him away. "NO, I couldn't! I'm not normal, I can't just say how I feel! And now, I feel so bad… I just wish I would die and get this life over with!"

Suddenly, a lone Cyberman on the ground raises his arm, and fires.

And another one bites the dust.

**HOLY CRAPS THATS A LONG UPDATE. Hope it's not too much for y'all lol. the end is near! its not now, but i can feel it. i hope this all ends well.**

**HT**


End file.
